I Want To Be Heard
by ElusiveCat
Summary: A spirit with a sad past tells her story through Ichigo and Rukia. The pair try to work out a way to prevent the telling of the end of the story... which they are most certain ended with death, all the while questioning their own feelings for eachother


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and never will.

**Title: I. Want. To. Be. Heard.**

**Summary:** A bitter spirit with a sad past tells her story through Ichigo and Rukia. The pair try to work out a way to prevent the telling of the end of the story... which they are most certain ended with death, all the while questioning their own feelings for each other.

**Pairings: IchigoxRukia** with minor pairings

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Encounter**

Ichigo rubbed his eyes blinking. He looked at the clock : 4.00 am.

Who was that girl? That girl who just stood at the foot of his bed? A spirit, no doubt but she didn't feel like a plus. Her aura was more, damn. He couldn't think of the word but there was no hollow in it... He scratched his head and tried to remember what she looked like. A black yukata with crimson butterflies down one side. Hair? It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked red. Her eyes, he guessed were dark. He sat up and picked up a sock from the floor by his bed. Taking aim, he threw it at his closet.

A rustling can be heard and the closet opened slightly. ''What is it?''

''Didn't you feel the spirit power? Someone was in our room.'' he answered.

She sighed, ''Ichigo, it's night time and what I felt isn't hostile.'' she paused for a second, ''Our room? So you're not denying that this is my room too?''

''Shut up, Baka! It's mainly mine, and you're a free loader!'' he glared at her and she glared back. ''It wasn't a plus neither.''

''So?''

Ichigo laid back down. Rukia can be so impossible sometimes, he found himself thinking.

He heard her shuffling a bit and her voice cut through the silence. ''It was strange... whatever it was is gone so we'll find out tomorrow, okay?'' she chuckled lightly, ''I didn't think you were so dedicated to your shinigami duties as to worry so much.''

He allowed himself a smile, something rare. ''Go to sleep, stupid.''

* * *

Kurakara high lunch times were full of life. And if you happened to be on the roof, full of noise.

''Kuchiki-san, would you spend the coming weekend at the cinema with me? You wouldn't rudely refuse, like Ichigo who happens to be studying,'' Kiego shot a glare at the said person, ''or out with beautiful older girls, like Mizuiro, would you?'' he finished with a second glare.

Rukia blinked, wondering what on earth a cinema is. Thinking it would be a good insight into human culture she was just about to agree when Ichigo clamped a hand over her mouth.

''Oh no, Rukia wouldn't want that!'' he exclaimed, knowing fully well what Kiego intended to do in the cinema, ''You can't take advantage of her like that!''

Kiego frowned, since when were you and Kuchiki-san on first name terms? Don't tell me you're the one taking advantage of her?'' his eyes narrowed.

''Don't be stupid, Keigo,'' Ishida said, eyeing them with distaste. He still didn't understand why they insist on having lunch with him and he still doesn't understand why he agrees. In the end, he placed it down to one of them mysteries of life.

Rukia, realising that Ichigo had forgotten his hand was over her mouth, bit him. Hard.

''Ow! What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' he glared at the black hair girl. Inspecting his hand, he said, ''I hope I don't get rabies!''

Rukia's eye twitched and her leg swung back to kick Ichigo in the shin, causing him to fall onto the hard concrete..

''Bitch...'' he muttered, cradling his injured shin and hand

''Brat. I'm going to the loo.'' she exclaimed, walking off.

''Hey, I'll escort you, like your knight in shining armour,'' Kiego started after her.

''Oh no, you don't!'' Ichigo yelled, tripping Kiego thus starting a wrestling match.

Ishida, Mizuiro and the ever silent Chad observed their childish behaviour.

Ishida pushed his glasses back up his nose, ''I doubt any of them would be able to take advantage of Rukia. She'd floor them both!''

''Yeah.'' Chad replied.

Rukia stepped out of the cubicle and started washing her hands at a sink. The girls toilets were nicely done in a floral pink and were kept good and tidy. There were five cubicles and an equal amount of sinks, each with a mirror. She washed hers at the middle one. Rukia looked up to check her appearance and her blue eyes widened at the sight behind her.

''It was raining.''

Rukia whirled round to face the person. No one was there, to her surprise. She quickly turned back to the mirror and there it was, looking at her with those dark, dark eyes. She checked behind her to confirm it wasn't there. No, whatever this was, it was in the mirror. ''Who are you?'' she asked, coldly.

A young woman with long deep red hair and also black eyes looked at her sadly. The woman wore a black yukata with crimson butterflies down one side. Her pale skin contrasted with the large dark eyes and the blood red hair. ''The rain was cold and merciless. I didn't want to do what I did but it was the only way... like the drip of water onto the calm mirror lake, my dreams were shattered in the ripples of reality.''

The shinigami narrowed her eyes, ''state your business!'' she commanded.

Tears started forming in the eyes, the girl in the mirror lifted up a hand and wiped it away, at the same time she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. After the tears were gone, her dark eyes changed from sad to a hard glare. ''It wasn't fair.''

Her image dissolved and Rukia gasped as she saw a butterfly left in the dissolving wake. Unlike the hell butterflies, which were all black, this had red markings on it's black velvety wings. It flew off the edge of the mirror, leaving Rukia with only her own image reflected.

She checked behind her and saw nothing, no butterfly or girl. Looking back at the mirrors, she suddenly took a step back at the sight that greeted her. No girl but writing.

A word on each mirror. In red.

**I. Want. To. Be. Heard.**

**

* * *

**

This is very short, I'm sorry! I don't know if I should do long chapters or short chapters. If chapters are short, I'll update more often but if they're longer then it'll take longer, please review and tell me. Feel free to point out an problems and if I've gotten bits wrong, I try not to!


End file.
